ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Darun Mister
is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Street Fighter EX as a secret character. He is an Indian wrestling champion and personal bodyguard for Pullum Purna. Biography Appearance Darun is a dark-skinned Indian who has a muscular build similar to Zangief. He has short black hair, a matching sharp mustache, an red indian mark on his forehead and eyes with no visiable pupils. He wears black wrestling shorts with a matching black wrestling belt and boots. He also wears gold bracelets in each sides of his wrists. His alternate appearance consist of light orange wrestling shorts, a black strap on the center on his wrestling belt. He is barefoot, barehanded and wears gold leg warmers. His outfit is his traditional wrestling attire. In Street Fighter EX2 and onward, he has black wrestling trunks, his boots have gold designs in each sides and his gold bracelet on his wrists also have designs. Concept Darun Mister's appearance, as well as his fighting style, are largely inspired by The Great Gama, a well known Pehlwani wrestler active from the 1900s to the 1930s. Besides The Great Gama, Darun is possibly based on a well known Turkish wrestler, Koca Yusuf. Story ''Street Fighter EX'' series ''Street Fighter EX Darun hears of Zangief's legendary wrestling prowess and, bored with his inferior opponents, seeks out the Russian to prove to himself that he is indeed the world's ultimate fighter. He also acts as a bodyguard for Pullum. ''Street Fighter EX ending (Japanese version) Darun, the strongest wrestler in India has just become the strongest wrestler in the world. He has been approaching by numerous challengers ever since he became champion. Darun will continue the fight, until he gains the privelege to call himself the strongest. "Uoo! Chozetsu Kishin Bomb" ''Street Fighter EX Plus α'' ending (Japanese version) "You don't get it! Youngster!" Darun, the strongest wrestler in India has just become the strongest wrestler in the world. He has been approaching '' by numerous challengers ever since he became champion. Darun will continue the fight, until he gains the privelege to call himself the strongest. "Wooh! INDRA BRIDGE!" Street Fighter EX3'' ending In his Street Fighter EX3 ending, Darun finally reveals his new found purpose for himself as he thinks. "Young lads have no guts these days!" Sometime later, Darun becomes a master and instructor of Indraut Wrestling as he teaches his students to learn the Indra Bridge until he angrily scolds them from their wrong performance ("You fools! That's not Indra Bridge! It's an ordinary bridge!"). Shadaloo C.R.I. profile Darun is an Indian bodyguard who accompanies his employer Pullum, while she enjoys her travels across the world, fighting strong warriors. He is the champion of , an Indian version of wrestling where only bravest participate. He is friends with Zangief, with whom he has a mutual understanding with. They also had formed a tag team at one point called; "Ultimate Meteo Tag Team". Though Darun does not make a physical appearance in Street Fighter V, he is the friend to whom Zangief entrusted his "chess piece" to and later gives back when it is needed to defeat Shadaloo. ''Fighting EX Layer Darun appears as one of the playable characters in ''Figting EX Layer. Gameplay Fighting style Darun fights using Indraut wrestling. Moveset As a wrestler, Darun's fighting style is similar to Zangief's. He also possesses similar full-circle moves, known as Indra Bridge and Brahma Bomb, his signature throw is a DDT, and his signature move is a power bomb. His Dusk Lariat is a series of clotheslines. Trivia * Darun is the second Indian character to be introduced in the series, after Dhalsim. Interestingly, both share the same stage and theme music in Street Fighter EX Plus α for the PlayStation. * Super Street Fighter IV newcomer Hakan is very similar to Darun in terms of appearance, as well as in some of his moves. Stage Themes Street Fighter EX 3 Indra Bridge of Ta So Ga Re theme|''Street Fighter EX 3'' Gallery Street Fighter series= - SCRI= Shadaloo C.R.I. SFV Darun.jpg|Shadaloo C.R.I. profile artwork (no background) Darun_SFV.jpg|Shadaloo C.R.I. profile artwork }} |-|Fighting Sample= ''Fighting Sample'' project_ex000.jpg|Darun in Fighting Sample |-|Fighting EX Layer= ''Fighting EX Layer 20986981_324977274631994_7657830425665994752_n.jpg|Darun In Fighting EX Layer |-|Miscellaneous= darun-sfex-fanart-by-bet10co10.png|Darun Mister artwork by Kōto Betten See also *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX plus α#Darun Mister|Darun's moves in ''Street Fighter EX plus α]] *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX2 Plus#Darun Mister|Darun's moves in Street Fighter EX2 Plus]] *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX3#Darun Mister|Darun's moves in Street Fighter EX3]] References Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game secret characters Category:Fictional Indian people Category:Fictional professional wrestlers Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997